ArmorLite
Weight Class Ultralight - HP 15, AV 2 Light - HP 20, AV 4 Heavy - HP 25, AV 6 Superheavy - HP 30, AV 8 Interface *Manual - 0 pts *Nerve Suit - 5 pts *Brain Implant - 10 pts *Neural Q-Link - 15 pts Movement *Upgraded Servos - 5 pts. Speed and superjump *Adhesion - 5pts *Flight - 20pts *Hydrojets - 10 pts *Grappling Cable - (5 pts) *Teleport Beacon - 15 pts Weapons Class 1 *9mm Machine Gun - Range 8, Burst, Reliable *Grenade Launcher - Range 8, Blast, Reliable *Kinetic Response Pistons - Melee, Reliable *Shock Probe - Melee, EMP Class 2 *7.62mm Machine Gun - Range 10, Burst, Reliable *Light Laser - Range 10, Beam *Rocket Launcher - Range 10, Blast, Reliable *Cutting Blades - Melee, Reliable Class 3 *12.7mm Machine Gun - Range 10, Burst, Reliable *Heavy Laser - Range 10, Beam *Guided Missile Launcher - Range 10, Blast, Guided *EMP Cannon - Range 10, EMP *EMP Field - Melee, Blast, EMP *Displacer Gauntlet - Melee Class 4 *Plasma Cannon - Range 10, Plasma *Fusion Missiles - Range 10, Blast, Plasma, Guided *Plasma Torch - Melee, Plasma Class 5 *Railgun - Range 12, Burst, Experimental *Particle Beam - Range 12, Beam, Experimental *Annihilator Missiles - Range 12, Blast, Experimental, Guided *Tesla Cannon - Range 12, EMP, 2d6+5 damage Special Rules *Reliable - May be used while under the effect of EMP *EMP - Disables all Weapons and Active Defenses without Reliable and all Sensors, Communications, and Targeting Utilities until the user’s next turn. Deal no damage unless otherwise noted. *Burst - May fire two shots at the same target in the same shooting action. Each shot hits on 8+. *Beam - When calculating damage, roll an additional die and discard the lowest. If target is screened, discard the highest instead. *Guided - May fire out of line-of-sight. *Blast - See "Shooting" below. *Plasma - When calculating damage, roll an additional die and discard the lowest. If target has thermal shielding, discard the highest instead. *Experimental - When calculating damage, roll an additional die and discard the lowest; Defenses Passive *Armored Shield *Thermal Shielding *Hazardous Environment Module Active *Flares - Reliable *Smokescreen - Reliable *Displacement Field - Defense bonus vs. ballistics, particle beam, and railgun. *Holographic Disguise *Cloaking Generator *Self-Repair System Utility Sensors *Night Vision - (5 pts) *IR/Thermal Vision - (5 pts) *X-Ray Vision - (10 pts) *GPS/Navigation - (5 pts) *Active Radar - (5 pts) *Enhanced Reality HUD - (5 pts) Comms *Local Voice - (0 pts) *Subspace Voice - (5 pts) *Data Uplink - (10 pts) *Command and Control Node - (15 pts) Targeting *Aim Assist Servos - (15 pts) May fire an additional unguided weapon as part of a shooting action. May never fire more than two weapons in one action. Burst weapons hit on 7+ when firing two shots. *Target Lock - (15 pts) May fire an additional guided weapon as part of a shooting action. May never fire more than two weapons in one action. Flares force scatter on 8+. *Multitracker - (10 pts) If firing two weapons in one shooting action, may fire each weapon at a different target. *IFF Module - (5 pts) May reroll one or both dice in a failed Danger Close roll, but must accept the second result. Artificial Intelligence *Basic AI - (5 pts) *Sentient AI - (15 pts) Suit Extensions *Prehensile Tail (Hardpoint) - (5 pts) *Prehensile Tail (Data Interface) - (10 pts) *Drone (Hardpoint) - (5 pts) *Drone (Data Interface) - (10 pts) *Drone (Comm/Sensor) - (5 pts) *Drone (Repair) - (10 pts) Biology *Hydra Nanites *Stasis Category:Orphaned